Current methods of mobile electronic device design create devices that are static, both in terms of functionality and in terms of design. Companies try to solve this problem by producing a wide range of devices having different functionalities and different designs. As a result, users of such devices are forced to make compromises; they lack the ability to customize the functionality and design of their mobile devices to truly meet their needs and preferences. Modular mobile electronic devices may serve to meet user needs and preferences by allowing for a wide range of user customization options. The wide range of user customization options available empowers users to configure truly personalized modular mobile electronic device, but it may also be overwhelming, especially to users less familiar with modular mobile electronic devices. Thus, there is a need in mobile electronics field to create systems and methods for tangible configuration of a modular mobile electronic device. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.